With the coating device for coating a coating liquid on one surface of a continuous base member of the type described above, the coating operation is carried out in an open space so that dust particles contained in the air are mixed with a coating liquid, thus degrading the quality of finished products. In order to overcome such problem as described above, the coating operation may be carried out in an enclosed space, but there arises the problem that the coating operation is adversely affected.
Meanwhile, in the case of the conventional coating tests, a conventional coating device adapted for practical production is used and a coating liquid is coated on a continuous base member by manually shifting the coating device or the continuous base member. Thus when the conventional coating device is used in the coating tests, each test takes a long period of time and consequently test efficiency is low.